


Snow

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, Magic, Snow, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Dorian is good at a great many things, including the primal school of magic.





	Snow

“I just realized something.”

“Only just,  _ Amatus?” _

“You’re amazing with fire and lightning… but I’ve never once seen you cast a cold spell.”

“Well, I mustn't keep your curiosity unsatisfied.”  Dorian shook out his hands and drew deep from his mana reserves.  He called up a blinding blizzard that coated the nearby trees in heavy snow and ice.  The snow ceased, and Dorian warmed his hands with a spell.  He turned to see Theo shivering, brushing snow off his shoulder.  “Oh dear…”

“You enjoyed that,” Theo grunted.

“I enjoy this more.”  Dorian pulled him into a warming embrace.

“Me too.”


End file.
